Drabbling in Time and Space
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: A collection drabbles written mostly for the dw100 LJ community. Various subjects, characters, pairings, and genres.
1. A Matter of Heredity

**Title:** A Matter of Heredity  
**Prompt:** dudgeon  
**Characters:** Nine, Rose  
**Genres:** Humor, Romance  
**Summary:** The Doctor has said something no girl wants to hear.

* * *

The Doctor stood staring at the door Rose had disappeared through in high dudgeon and slammed in his face a few moments before.

"Please," he tried. "I didn't mean to upset you. You do look like Jackie, you know. The face, the hair. That's to be expected. She is your mother."

"No so," Rose answered from within. "Don't you think I'm prettier than her?"

The Doctor was unsure of how to respond to that. "Er…yes?"

Suddenly the door flew open, and he was looking at Rose's grinning face. "I though you might say that," she said, and kissed him.


	2. Hide and Seek

**Title:** Hide and Seek  
**Prompt:** ACME  
**Characters:** Ten, Rose  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Summary:** The Doctor has some trouble finding Rose.

* * *

The Doctor was starting to become frantic. He had been searched through the abandoned ship they had landed on at least three times, and still no sign of Rose. As he started another circuit, he noticed something he hadn't before.

"Now what's a rock doing in the middle of a space ship?" he asked it curiously.

It giggled.

"Ah." He smiled, recognizing that laugh. "Rose…"

Still giggling, she emerged from under the rock.

"What were you doing? I was worried."

"Just trying out my ACME Artificial Rock. Hours of amusement, like the box said. You should have seen your face!"


	3. Phobia

**Title:** Phobia  
**Prompt:** phobia  
**Characters:** Ten, Rose  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Summary:** Rose has a little fear...

* * *

The Doctor heard his companion's scream from all the way across the TARDIS and came running at once. "Rose, what's wrong?" he cried, bursting into her room.

His only answer was a pointed finger from where she stood atop the bed.

He looked and saw of not some horrifying monster but a tiny black spider.

"Kill it, Doctor!" she pleaded.

"Aw, it's only a spider. See?" He scooped it up and held it out to her. Rose screamed again and flinched away.

The Doctor laughed. "To think that after all the things you've seen, you're afraid of this little guy."


	4. Saying It

**Title:** Saying It  
**Prompt:** something that never happened  
**Pairing:** 10Rose  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Summary:** Three little words can mean so much. Tag to "Journey's End."

* * *

Rose stood on the beach looking between the two Doctors, one real and one a human copy. "What did you say to me last time we were here?" she asks.

"I said, 'Rose Tyler…'" her real Doctor answered.

"And how was that sentence going to end?" she prompted breathlessly.

The Doctor looked away for a moment, then back. He took a deep breath and whispered, "Rose…I love you."

She couldn't help the huge grin that spread across her face as she ran the few steps forward to him, threw her arms around him, and crushed her lips to his.


	5. The Call

**Title:** The Call  
**Prompt:** susurration  
**Pairing:** 10Rose  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Summary:** It seemed to be coming from outside, away across the dark landscape, almost as if it were leading ehr somewhere. Leading her back to him. Tag to "Doomsday."

* * *

"Rose. Rose…" The words swam through her dreams, hardly recognized at first, but growing steadily louder.

"Rose…" Sudden realization hit, and she sat bold upright in bed. That voice. It was his voice, calling her.

"Doctor?"

"Rose…" There was no other response. She shivered. It had been so long since she had heard him, seemingly forever in her alternate world. "Rose."

She stood, listening closer to the call. It seemed to be coming from outside, away across the dark landscape, almost as if it were leading her somewhere. Leading her back to him.

She knew what she had to do.


	6. Unexpected

**Title:** Unexpected  
**Prompt:** unexpected  
**Pairing:** 10Rose  
**Genre:** General  
**Summary:** Rose has some big news for the Doctor.

* * *

When she told him, the look on his face was blank, shocked. "P-pregnant?" he sputtered, and Rose couldn't help but laugh. "As in-?"

"As in there's a baby inside me that's going to come out in a couple of months," she clarified for him.

He glared at her. "Of course I knew that!"

"It's yours, you know."

He blinked. "But we were only together that one time…"

She laughed again. "Once is all you need, Time Lord. You should know that."

"Pregnant," he repeated, getting used to the idea. Then he smiled at her. "We're going to have a baby."


	7. Watch

**Title:** Watch  
**Prompt:** watch  
**Characters:** Nine, Rose  
**Genre:** General  
**Summary:** It was his favorite part just to watch.

* * *

The Doctor stood at the door of the TARDIS looking out with a slight smile on his face. He was watching Rose as she danced around on the green grass of the planet they had just landed on. This was always her favorite part, the discovery of new earth, a new sun. A whole new world for her to explore.

Her joy was infectious. Though, being over nine hundred years old, he thought he had seen it all, this girl made it all new. He felt her excitement as acutely as she.

It was his favorite part just to watch.


	8. Gallifrey

**Title:** Gallifrey  
**Prompt:** Gallifrey  
**Characters:** Ten  
**Genres:** Angst  
**Summary:** It comes in his dreams, always the fire.

* * *

It comes to him in his dreams, always the fire. Two planets and a million ships burning. The TARDIS shakes wildly in the firestorm, and he can barely see for the tears the fill his eyes and cascade down his face. They're dead, all of them, already, he knows. He can feel that empty place in his head, the place where they all used to be. So alone…

He wonders already if it was worth it, and knows it was not. Not worth this, all this pain, knowing he was the one who burned them all.

The destroyer of worlds.


	9. Goodbye

**Title:** Goodbye  
**Prompt:** Crossover  
**Characters:** Nine, Roslin (Battlestar Galactica)  
**Genres:** Angst  
**Summary: **In such a short time he has come to love her, but now he must say goodbye.  
**AN:** This is a crossover with the new Battlestar Galactica.

* * *

"You have to go."

"But-"

The woman in the bed gives him a tearful smile. "You've helped us as much as you can, Doctor. There are others who need you now. We'll be fine on our own."

His heart is breaking. He barely knows Laura Roslin, has never seen her strong, before the cancer ravished her body. But in the short times he's visited this place and time, he has seen her spirit and come to love it.

Goodbyes are always the hardest, and this one is no easier. He forces himself to turn away and step into the TARDIS.


	10. New New Doctor

**Title:** New New Doctor  
**Prompt:** sleepless  
**Characters:** Rose, Alt!Ten  
**Genres:** Angst  
**Summary:** It's not him; there in the eyes, he's different.

* * *

Rose stands in the doorway gazing at the man laying on the bed inside the room. He's sleeping, his chest rising and falling smoothly.

She can't sleep for thinking about him. The Doctor, as a human. Despite what everyone's told her, she can't believe that he's the same man. Surely physically, he's not exactly the same, whatever anyone may say. It's not him; there in the eyes, he's different. Just _different._

She doesn't know if she'll ever get used to this. It feels like a betrayl of the real Doctor just being in the same world as him. It's_ wrong._


	11. Am I Ginger?

**Title:** Am I Ginger?  
**Prompt:** red / blue  
**Characters:** Eleventh Docctor, Original Companion  
**Genres:** Humor, general  
**Summary:** What's that first thing the Doctor wonders upon regenerating? Yup, you guessed it.

* * *

Mara watched in wonder as the Doctor she had known for what seemed like forever now writhed in agony one last time before going rigid and disappearing into a ball of golden light. Moments later, he emerged - only he wasn't the same man. Mara blinked as she looked at the new him. He was taller, buffer, and the suit he wore was now at least a size too small-

"Oi," he said, "am I ginger?"

"What?"

"Americans," he scoffed. "Red. Is my hair red?"

"Um…no."

"Blimey! Eleven bodies now, and you'd think I'd manage to be ginger just once!"

* * *

To see a bit more of Mara, read "What I've Done". That's her at the end.


	12. Dress Up

**Title:** Dress Up  
**Prompt:** fair  
**Characters:** Rose, Ten  
**Genres:** General  
**Summary:** Next stop, medieval England.

* * *

Rose had wanted to visit medieval times, so, not foreseeing any crisis that particular day, the Doctor had set the TARDIS on a course to feudal England. Then he had sent Rose to the wardrobe to dress for the occasion.

Now, as he prepared the ship for their landing, he heard her clear her throat behind him and turned. He was struck by her appearance.

Rose was wearing a flowing, deep red gown with gold embroidery and a plunging neckline. She looked striking.

He grinned. "Care to accompany me, fair maiden?" he asked chivalrously, offering his arm. "The castle awaits."


	13. Elusive

**Title:** Elusive  
**Prompt:** dream  
**Characters:** Donna  
**Genres:** Angst  
**Summary:** She dreams, and in the darkness she sees the most extraordinary things.

* * *

By daylight, Donna Noble is nothing more than average. She does temp work in Chiswick, one of the fastest in her office at one hundred words per minute. She works all day, comes home, eats supper, and goes to bed.

Then she dreams. In the darkness, she sees the most extraordinary things. Other worlds, monsters, adventures she could never imagine. And always there is a strange blue box, and the man beckoning her inside. It's all so strange, and yet somehow familiar.

She wants to follow him, but she can't. When she reaches for his hand, she always wakes up.


	14. The Color of Life

**Title:** The Color of Life  
**Prompt:** red / blue  
**Characters:** Rose  
**Genres:** Romance, general  
**Summary:** To most people the color blue represents sadness, but not for Rose Tyler.

* * *

To most people the color blue represents sadness, depression, melancholy.

Not for Rose Tyler. Because of a certain blue box she has come to see the color in a completely different light. To her it means comfort, safety, _home._ The times she has spent inside that box were the best of her life.

And the best person she ever met in her life, the Doctor. Sometimes in a leather jacket, sometimes a suit, sometimes nothing. He showed her so many things she had never imagined. The universe in all its intricacy, and love in all its beauty.

Blue is life.


	15. Lost Companion

**Title:** Lost Companion  
**Prompt:** none  
**Characters:** Rose, Ten, the TARDIS  
**Genres:** Angst, general  
**Summary:** Now she realized how much his ship really meant to him.  
**AN:** A tag to "The Impossible Planet"

* * *

Rose was shocked by the pain, loss, and fear on the Doctor's face when he realized the TARDIS was missing. Of course she was worried too, but still his reaction surprised her. In everything they had done together, she had never seen him this upset.

Now she finally realized how much his ship really meant to him. It was a part of his homeworld, the one who was always with him, a friend and companion just as much as she herself was.

She went to him where he sat alone in a corner and said softly, reassuringly, "We'll find her."


	16. Moments of Doubt

**Title:** Moments of Doubt  
**Prompt:** none  
**Characters:** Martha  
**Genres:** Angst, general  
**Summary:** There are times when all Martha wants to do is give up.  
**AN:** A tag to "The Sound of Drums" / "Last of the Time Lords"

* * *

There are times when all Martha Jones wants to do is give up. To lay down somewhere and let the "Toclophane" find her, succumb to death just like the Master wants. To give up the pointless quest of saving humanity.

But then she remembers the Doctor's last words to her on board the Valiant and the millions of people who have lost their lives to the Master's madness and thirst for power.

She remembers that she can't give up. All of those souls have to be avenged, humanity has to move on. She must save them.

So she keeps trying.


	17. Domestic

**Title:** Domestic  
**Prompt:** domestic  
**Characters:** Ten  
**Genres:** General  
**Summary:** The Doctor is anything but domestic.  
**AN: **I was looking through some older files on my computer for stories that hadn't been posted yet, and whaddaya know - it's my very first drabble! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

He is a Time Lord. There is nothing tame about him.

He has free will, and he will use it. His decisions don't always make sense to others, but he will follow them to the last.

At times he will discuss, be held back by his companions, especially his Rose, if they disagree with an action. A discussion, but it won't change him. If he wishes still to go, he will.

He knows there is often danger, but it doesn't bother him. Excitement and adventure, saving lives, is what makes his life worth living.

The Doctor is anything but domestic.


	18. Algy's Ghost

**Title:** Algy's Ghost  
**Prompt:** none, I just had to do something with this scene. : )  
**Characters:** Jack, Algy  
**Genres:** Angst, tragedy  
**Summary:** This wasn't Algy, but a ghost.  
**AN: **You remember Algy, Jack's friend from The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances, yeah? Yeah, of course you do. Here's a little piece from Jack's POV when his friend became like the empty child near the end of TDD.

* * *

"Hey, Alby!" Jack called as he approached the man on the tracks, already planning how he would convince the guard to let them through.

Algy turned to him, looking confused. "Mommy?"

Jack froze midstep. "No. It's me, Jack."

"Jack? Are you my mommy?"

Jack looked away, wishing it weren't true, that it wasn't too late. This wasn't Algy, but a ghost, the empty child taking over. Jack hadn't known the man that well, but it still hurt.

He couldn't look as the gas mask forced its way up his friend's throat and began to take over his face.

"I'm sorry."


	19. Fate is Free

**Title:** Fate is Free  
**Prompt:** free  
**Characters:** Original Companion (Mara), Ten  
**Genres:** General, friendship  
**Summary:** They were right when they said the best things in life are free.  
**AN:** I suppose if I do much more with my OC, I should post them separately, but for the moment I'm not going to. Just skip just one, if you'd like.

* * *

They were right when they said the best things in life are free. Mara had met the Doctor totally by chance, as if fate had drawn them together, and it hadn't cost her a thing.

She had wished to get away from this useless life, and he had granted it to her. He had taken her hand and drawn her across the stars, showed her people and places she had never imagined.

That fateful day, she'd run away from the orphanage to finally be free of playing mom to all those little kids. And she had run right into him.


	20. Injustice

**Title:** Injustice  
**Prompt:** wake  
**Characters:** Rose, alt!Ten  
**Genres:** Angst, tragedy  
**Summary:** The human Doctor told Rose he could spend his life with her. He didn't know it would be this short.

* * *

All Rose could do was cry, though of course not much else is expected of her.

Everyone was there at the wake: her mother and father, Mickey, most of their colleagues from Torchwood, and the few friends they had who weren't nearly as involved.

When the Doctor had told her that his human counterpart had one life to live and that he would die like her, she had been glad in a way. She hadn't expected a simple car accident, some stupid bloke missing a stop sign, to take him away from her forever.

Not so soon. Not like this.


	21. Gone

**Title:** Gone  
**Prompt:** none - I was just in the mood for some angst and deus ex machina killing. ; )  
**Characters:** Ten, the TARDIS  
**Genres:** Angst, tragedy  
**Summary: **He had always been reunited with his beloved ship, but not this time.  
**AN:** Spoilers for "Rise of the Cybermen/Age of Steel," "The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit," and "The Stolen Earth/Journey's End." Gosh, that seems like a lot, and they're barely mentioned, but if were me, I'd want to know! :D

* * *

There had been so many times the Doctor had thought the TARDIS dead, gone forever. Killed by being knocked into the alternate world when he had first met the Cybermen with Rose. Lost on the Impossible Planet when part of the station collapsed. Burned by Davros when the Earth was moved. But though some twist of fate, he had been reunited with his beloved ship every time.

Not this time. As he stared blindly at the bits of burned wood and charred coral before him, silent tears runing down his face, he knew it was over.

The TARDIS was gone.


	22. Wind

**Title:** Wind  
**Prompt:** wind  
**Characters:** Rose, Nine  
**Genres:** Humor  
**Summary:** Even a Time Lord can't be suave all the time.

* * *

Rose was staninng in the bathroom fixing her hair when she heard and odd noise from next door. She poked her head into the kitchen and saw the Doctor standing there with a silly, slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"Oi, Time Lord, did you just _fart_?"

He looked away quickly, his cheeks turning pink. "I did no such thing," he insisted.

Rose giggled. "That's disgusting! And here I thought you were all suave."

"I am all suave!" he objected, turning back to glare at her.

"No one can be suave all the time, I suppose," she allowed, laughing again.


	23. Silly Human Games

**Title:** Silly Human Games  
**Prompt:** cakewalk  
**Characters:** Nine, Rose  
**Genres:** Humor  
**Summary:** The Doctor doesn't understand the point of a cakewalk, but he does like cake.

* * *

"Explain to me again how this works," the Doctor said uneasily.

"It goes like this," Rose said. "You see those papers on the floor?"

"Yeah."

"It's a little like musical chairs. That bloke over there will turn the music on, then we all start walking around from one paper to the next. When the music stops, you look at the paper you're on. If you're standing on a picture of a cake, you get to take one of the cakes from the table."

"What's the point of this exactly?"

"It's just fun. And there's cake."

"Well, I do like cake."


	24. She Cries

**Title:** She Cries  
**Prompt:** none (inspired by the song "She Never Cried in Front of Me" by Toby Keith)  
**Characters:** Rose  
**Genres:** Angst  
**Summary:** After nearly every adventure, she goes to her room and cries.  
**AN:** I don't like that this is all one paragraph, but I can't figure out where to divide it. Suggestions?

* * *

She can't let him know that after nearly every adventure, she goes to her room and cries. First it was because she was scared, shocked, overwhelmed by the things he was showing her. Then it was wonder, amazment at these things she had never known existed. Sometimes it's relief. So often it seems that one of them is to be lost, yet somehow they always find each other again and come through everything all right. She won't dare let him see; what if he thought her weak? He might take her home, give her a whole new reason to despair.


	25. Spoilers

**Title:** Spoilers  
**Prompt:** None, but this has been chilling in the back of my head since I first saw "The Shakespeare Code."  
**Characters:** Martha, Ten  
**Genres:** Humor  
**Summary:** Martha begs the Doctor to tell her what happens in _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, but he refuses. It could "destroy the universe." A ficlet in three drabbles.

* * *

**Part One**

"You've read book seven!?" Martha cried. "What happens? Who dies? You have to tell me!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "You really want to know that?"

"Yeah!"

"Nah. What's the point of reading a book if you already know what's gonna happen?"

That had Martha stumped for a moment. Then she decided, "I'd be the first to know."

"Nope. Too risky. Might destroy the world."

"Seriously? Spoilers for a book?"

"Yep."

"I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I still can't tell you."

An idea occurred to her. "You must have a copy in the TARDIS library! I'm going to go find it."

**

* * *

**

Part Two

The Doctor caught up with his companion in the hall outside of their room and took her arm. "You really can't read that book, Martha. You'll have to wait until it comes out in your own time."

"But _why_?" she pressed. "If I don't tell anyone, shouldn't it be fine?"

"Nope. It would ruin the surprise and the suspense for you."

"What? You said it would destroy the world!"

"Did I?"

"Yes!"

"Well, it would. The world of your surprise and suspense."

"Doctor!"

"Oh, all right, I'll give you a hint to tide you over."

Martha listened eagerly.

"Someone dies."

**

* * *

**

Part Three

"Someone dies?" Martha demanded. "The book has the word _deathly_ in the title and the best you can give me is that someone _dies_?"

"All right, Harry Potter dies."

"He really does?" Martha gaped at him. "J. K. Rowling spends all this time developing a character and getting us to love him and sympathize with him over seven books and then _kills_ him?"

"That's about right." But then the Doctor sounded a little _too _serious. Martha noticed a mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

"Doctor, are you telling me the truth?" she asked.

He grinned. "You'll have to wait and see."


	26. Lost

**Title:** Lost  
**Prompt:** mazy  
**Characters:** Rose, Nine  
**Genres:** Humor  
**Summary:** Rose's room in the TARDIS isn't where it should be.

* * *

It had been at least an hour since Rose had set off through the mazy halls of the TARIDS looking for her room. For some reason it wasn't where it should be. Perhaps the timeship was playing tricks on her because it was bored, or perhaps the Doctor had rearranged the place without telling her. Whatever the reason, she truged on through the halls searching for the elusive space.

Here was the galley, there the library, and then, blessedly, the consol room. She entered and saw the Doctor standing there, grinning.

"Not lost are you?"

She only glared at him.


	27. Refusal

**Title:** Refusal  
**Prompt:** none  
**Characters:** Ten, the Master (Simm)  
**Genres:** Tragedy  
**Summary:** A sort of alternate/extended scene from "Last of the Time Lords." The Doctor begs the Master to regenerate.

* * *

The Doctor knelt, holding the dying Master in his arms. "Come on, regenerate," he begged. "We're the last two. You can't leave like this. C'mon, regenerate."

The Master chuckled softly, painfully. "How about that. I win."

Anger and frustration broke through the Doctor's grief. "At what cost?" he demanded. "Is it worth your life?"

The Master smiled cruelly. He reached up with a shaking hand, brushed deceptively gentle fingers across the Doctor's cheek. "Anything is worth seeing you like this, old friend."

"Please," the Doctor whispered brokenly.

"No."

The Master's eyes slipped closed, and the Doctor felt his hearts break.


	28. Moving On

**Title: **Moving On  
**Prompt:** none  
**Characters:** Ten  
**Genres:** General  
**Summary: **As he lays dying, the Doctor looks back on his tenth life.

**

* * *

**

He was dying. He could feel the heat of regeneration beginning to pool inside him and braced for the whirlwind change that was about to unfold.

He smiled slightly, winced at the pain it brought him. His tenth life had in ways been both his best and worst. He had made friends, lost them, met new ones. He missed so many, had lost so much, and he knew it was time to change. In a new body he could gain some perspective, start to move on.

He took a deep breath and let the regenerative energy surge through his body.


	29. When In Doubt

**Title:** When in doubt...

**Rating:** G

**Characters:** Ten, TARDIS

**Summary:** That dial never lit up.

**Author's Note:** For the OneWord . com prompt "dial."

* * *

The dial was lit up. The Doctor stared at it, poking cautiously at the TARDIS console. That dial never lit up.

"What're you doing that for, then?" he wondered aloud.

There was no answer.

He sighed dramatically. "Only one way to find out then, I guess." A mad grin spread across his face as he twisted the offending item.


End file.
